


Advents Calendar Naruto

by Madara_sama



Category: Naruto
Genre: Doctor/Patient, F/F, F/M, Fem Madara, Female Madara - Freeform, Male Touka, No Incest
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 8,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madara_sama/pseuds/Madara_sama
Summary: It's a Advents Calendar.
Relationships: Hoshigaki Kisame/Uchiha Madara, Kakuzu/Uchiha Madara, Senju Butsuma/Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Touka/Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Izuna/Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Madara/Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Madara/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Madara/Uzumaki Mito
Kudos: 26





	1. First December

Es ist ein kalter Dezemberabend und sie ist allein zuhause, alleine in der großen Wohnung, in der sie eigentlich mit ihm sein sollte, aber er ist auf Geschäftsreise. Wieder einmal. Und er wird erst morgen zurückkommen, oder übermorgen .... Sie lässt sich tiefer in die weichen Sofakissen und ihre vertraute Wärme sinken, in der Hoffnung, etwas Trost in ihnen zu finden, vergebens. Nichts könnte die Schwarzhaarige jetzt so sehr beruhigen wie er. Seine Stimme, seine Nähe, einfach nur das Gefühl, ein Zeichen nur ein Hinweis zu wissen, dass er da ist ... aber das ist er nicht. Sie starrt leere in die Luft, fühlt sich so einsam wie nur selten bisher, dreht das Radio auf, um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen. Sie zuckt zurück, Sie spielen ihren Song. 

Die Erinnerungen an ihr erstes Treffen, den ersten Kuss ... alles läuft auf einmal zusammen, und Madara merkt, dass ihr die Tränen kommen, obwohl du sie sich so fest geschworen hat, nicht wegen ihm zu weinen .... Ihr blutrotes Handy klingelt. Sie hört es gar nicht über die Musik, ihre eigenen Tränen, das Schluchzen, sie schalte das Radio mit einer Handbewegung aus sie will nichts mehr hören, sie kann nichts mehr hören, denn jetzt ist ihr alles zu viel geworden, und sie kennt nur einen einzigen Weg, dieses schreckliche Gefühl wieder loszuwerden. 

Sie steht vom schwarzen Ledersofa auf, vermisst die wohltuende Wärme in ihrem Rücken sofort, ihre Füße versinken in dem dicken weichen Teppich, den sie gemeinsam gekauft haben, geht in ihr gemeinsames Schlafzimmer und bleibt vor dem Schrank stehen. Sie hat ihm nie erzählt, dass sie es nicht weggeworfen hat ... Als sie die kleine Schachtel aus dem hintersten Teil des obersten Bordes holt und sie öffnet, blinkt ihr eine Silberneklinge im Mondlicht, das durch das Fenster scheint, schon entgegen. Madara hat sie nicht mehr benutzt seitdem sie sich ihretwegen gestritten haben. Er hat geschrien, dass er diese schrecklichen Dinger nie wieder in ihrer Nähe sehen will. 

Die blasse Frau hat geschrien, dass sie es braucht, um die Trauer und den Schmerz zu vertreiben. Da hat er sie in den Arm genommen, ob sie es gewollt hatte oder nicht, hat Madara mit seinem warmen Atem beruhigt und ihr zugeflüstert, dass sie gemeinsam einen Weg finden werden, dagegen anzukommen, ihr beide, gemeinsam. Aber heute scheint es nicht zu klappen, nichts scheint zu funktionieren, nicht, wenn er nicht da ist. Also hebt die Schwarzhaarige die Silberneklinge an, schiebt den Ärmel ihres Shirts nach oben ... und die Wohnungstür fällt zu. Erschrocken lässt sie die Klinge fallen, dieses grausame, dumme, unglücksseelige Ding, und es klirrt so entsetzlich laut als sie auf dem Boden aufschlägt .... 

Sie hört ihn rufen, er sagt ihren Namen, und plötzlich wird ihr warm ums Herz. Er ist wieder da ... oder bildet sich Madara das nur ein? Sind das etwa, Schritte? Schritte auf dem glatten Parkettboden im Flur vor dem Schlafzimmer ... Und dann kommt er herein, bleibt im Türrahmen stehen mit diesem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht, das er meistens nur bei ihr hat. Das Lächeln verschwindet beinahe sofort wieder als er sieht, was neben der blassen Frau auf dem Boden liegt. Mit wenigen, schnellen Schritten hat er den Abstand zu ihr überbrückt, fällt neben ihr auf die Knie und hebt die Klinge vom Boden auf. 

Ernst sieht er sie an, ohne ein Wort, und plötzlich fängt Madara an zu weinen. Erschrocken blickt er nun seine feste Freundin an, wirft die Klinge mit einem gezielten Schuss in den Papierkorb und die Schachtel samt ihrem Inhalt gleich hinterher, dann zieht er sie mit einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung auf seinen Schoß und schlingt seine Arme um sie. "Schhhh, alles wird gut. Schhh. Ich bin ja da. Du musst nicht mehr weinen, wirklich nicht, ich bin da, und ich gehe nicht mehr weg." Sie schluchzt erstickt auf, vergräbt ihr Gesicht in seinem weißen Hemd und krallt ihre blassen Hände in seinen Arm, denn sie muss irgendwie fühlen um zu wissen, dass er wirklich da ist, während er sie sanft in seinen Armen hält und hin und her wiegt. "Ich bin da", sagt er und lehnt seinen Kopf gegen ihren. "Ich bin da." 

Und er sagt diese Worte so lange, bis sie einschläft. Als Madara am nächsten Morgen aufwacht, weckt sie der Geruch von frischem Speck und Rührei mit Kaffee, und als sie in die küche tappst, schlaftrunken und verwirrt, steht er vor dem Herd und grinst ihr zu. "Ich bin jetzt da", sagt er und schlingt einen Arm um sie, sodass ihr gleich wieder warm wird. Sie lächelt in seinen grünen Hoodie hinein und nickt. "Danke, Butsuma." Mehr bringt sie nicht heraus. Aber Madara weiß, dass er weiß, wieviel es ihrr bedeutet, dass er einfach da ist. Auch wenn er wieder gehen müssen wird, aber er wird immer wieder zurückkommen.


	2. Second December

Und er sitzt schon wieder hīnter ihr. Der seltsame Typ mit dem blauen Pullover, jeder Menge Tattoos und dem weißen Pelz an der Jacke, tut er dies nun schon zum wiederholten Mal und sehr zu ihrem Ärger. Denn sie kann sich in seiner Gegenwart einfach unmöglich konzentrieren. Sobald die Lesung losgeht, würde auch er wieder anfangen.... "Hey."  
Seine raue Stimme lässt ihr nicht zum ersten Mal einen Schauder über den Rücken laufen. Wie schafft er das immer wieder? Die Schwarzhaarige erwiederst nichts, schüttelst leicht den Kopf, aber er lacht nur leise. Wieder erschaudert sie, nur kurz, kaum sichtbar, aber sie weiß, dass seinen hellbraunen Augen nichts entgeht, nicht einmal ein Staubkorn könnte Madara aufwirbeln, ohne dass er es zur Kenntnis nimmt. Das erste Papierkügelchen fällt ihr in die Kapuze und bleibt dort hängen. Von hinten hört sie einen fast lautlosen Fluch, dann kommt auch schon das nächste Geschoss. Dieses verfängt sich in ihren schwarzen Haaren, die zu einem Zopf gebunden sind und sie greift mit zwei Fingern danach, löst es mit einiger Mühe aus ihrem Haar und will es gerade neben ihr auf den Boden werfen, als sie es hört. 

"Nein!"  
Seine Stimme klingt eindringlich, ist gerade laut genug, dass sie ihn hören kann, jedoch niemand sonst, und ein sorgsam unterdrückter flehender Unterton hat sich in das eine Wort eingeschlichen. Kann das überhaupt möglich sein? Tobirama Senju, der heißeste, begehrteste, intelligenteste und bestaussehendste Typ der ganzen Stadt fleht SIE an, ein nervtötendes Papierkügelchen anzusehen? Nein, dass stimmt nicht ganz. Er hat Madara nicht gebeten, es anzusehen; er hat nur gesagt, dass sie es nicht wegwerfen soll. Aber wenn die Schwarzhaarige das nicht tun soll, wieso sollte sie a) auf ihn hören, b) es ansehen und c) tun, was er sagt? Er hat ja ohnehin bereits mindestens drei viertel der weiblichen Bevölkerung der Stadt dazu gebracht, sich ihm zu 'unterwerfen'.  
"Lies es." 

Jetzt klingt er ungeduldig. Wieso nur? Weil sie die vermutlich erste und einzige Person ist, die beim bloßen klang seiner Stimme nicht in Ohnmacht fällt oder zu schmelzen beginnt? Darauf kann er lange warten. Sie ist nicht wie die anderen. Madara rennt nicht bei Frühlingsbeginn ins Fitnessstudio, um ihreme über den Winter verlegte Bikinifigur zu suchen, ihr reicht es vollkommen, einmal am Tag spazieren zu gehen. Die kleine Frau isst nicht zu jeder Mahlzeit nichts als zwei Gurkenscheiben und ein Glas Wasser - sie kann auch mal Gulasch oder ein Stück Kuchen essen. Ihr ist es egal, was die anderen denken und sie kümmert sich nicht um das Getuschel der anderen, wenn sie nur vorbeigeht. Oder vielleicht zeigt sie es nur nicht. Denn in Wahrheit kann Madara zuhause schon mal zusammenbrechen, weil sie das Geflüster und den Tratsch der anderen über sich nicht mehr aushält. Und es gibt noch etwas, Madara's bisher bestgehütetes Geheimnis: sie ist in Tobirama Senju verliebt. Sie zeigt es nur nicht. Denn sie will nicht sein wie die anderen Frauen, die sabbernd im Gang stehen und darauf warten, dass er vorbeigeht, und sie wieder nicht beachtet. Das würde die kleine blasse Frau nicht aushalten.  
"Lies es!" 

Aber sie freut sich immer wieder auf die Biologielesungen. Natürlich würde die Schwarzhaarige es um keinen Preis zugeben, aber sie mag seine kleinen Nervereien, seine Stimme, seine Präsenz und den Geruch seines Aftershaves hinter ihr. Um ehrlich zu sein, würde sie es vermissen, wenn er eines Tages aufhören würde ...  
... "Hörst du mich überhaupt?"  
Die zierliche junge Frau nickt leicht. Ihre blassen Finger spielen immer noch mit der Papierkugel herum, was ihn scheinbar die Geduld verlieren lässt.  
"Herr Senju, hätten Sie vielleicht die Güte, die Zeichnung zu vervollständigen?"  
Jetzt hat der Sarutobi seine Unaufmerksamkeit doch bemerkt. Sie gibt sich Mühe nicht zu kichern, als Angesprochener aufsteht, an ihr vorbei hinunter zur Tafel geht und die Kreide von ihrem Professor entgegennimmt. Sie beobachtet, wie er anfängt, die einzelnen Bestandteile zu beschriften, natürlich fehlerlos, Tobirama Senju macht keine Fehler in naturwissenschaftlichen Fächern, und seufzt insgeheim. Er sieht gut aus, so verdammt gut. Und er kommt zurück. 

Ist er etwa schon fertig!? Ein Blick auf die Tafel bestätigt ihr dies. Was zur? Als er zu ihrem Tisch kommt, praktischerweise sitzt sie am Rand der ersten Reihe, beugt er sich so weit vor, dass seine Lippen beinahe ihr Ohr berühren. Er flüstert der Schwarzhaarigen Schönheit so leise, dass nicht einmal diese neidische Zicke Touka neben ihr es hören könnte, zu:  
"Lies endlich den verdammten Zettel. Noch einmal werde ich dich nicht bitten, jedenfalls nicht so freundlich."  
Damit setzt er sich wieder hinter sie und tut, als wäre nichts gewesen. Madara jedoch sitzt da wie unter Strom gesetzt, da will einer wirklich was von ihr, oder? So hartnäckig war bisher noch keiner. Langsam und immer darauf bedacht, nicht Herr Sarutobi's Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen, entfaltet sie das kleine Kügelchen mit den Fingernägeln und entzifferst auf dem kleinen, verknitterten Papier folgende Worte, in seiner sauberen, Sonntags Ausgehschrift mit der schwarzen Tinte:  
"Ich warte vor dem Hörsaal auf dich."  
Sie schluckt, doch insgeheim tanzt ihr Herz gerade mit ihren anderen Organen Tango. Was er nur von Madara will? 

Den zweiten Teil gibt es am 4. Dezember. ;)


	3. Third December

Die ersten zarten Strahlen der Morgenröte finden ihren Weg noch ein wenig zögerlich, durch den kleinen Spalt zwischen den dunklen Gadienen, gegenüber des Bettes und erleuchten Madara's Umgebung nur diffus. Sie aber lässt die Augen weiterhin zu und nimmt das alles nur durch ihre geschlossenen Līder wahr. Seit gut einer Stunde ist sie nun wach, aber weigert sich weiterhin voll und ganz in die Realität einzutauchen. Noch steckt die Schwarzhaarige in dieser kleinen sicheren Blase aus Unwissenheit und Geborgenheit. Unwissenheit nicht auf ihrer Seite, sondern auf der des Mannes, dessen schwerer Arm sie umfängt und es ihr unmöglich macht, einfach aus dieser ungewohnten Situation zu verschwinden. 

Madara selbst kann sich, trotz brummenden Schädel, noch an alles erinnern. An jeden Kuss, jede Berührung, jedes Wort, auch wenn von denen nicht viele gefallen sind. Die Wenigen, die ihre Lippen verlassen hatten, waren getränkt von Sake und Rum und auch wenn keines davon gelogen war, so ist sie sich durchaus bewusst, dass diese Tatsache allein für sich gelten. Schon lange ist sie sich im klaren darüber, dass sie sich in ihren besten Freund verliebt hat. Verbotenerweise. Das ist etwas, was nicht sein darf, das weiß sie nur zu genau. Nur leider fragt das Herz eben vorher nicht um Erlaubnis. 

Eigentlich war ihr Plan gewesen, es auszusitzen, denn sie wollte nicht, dass sich irgendetwas zwischen ihnen ändert. Nur wegen dieser dummen Gefühle soll er Madara nicht anders sehen, behandeln oder gar Abstand von ihr nehmen, dass war das Letzte, was die Schwarzäugige gewollt hatte. Aber irgendwie ging gestern eben alles schief. Madara fällt beim besten Willen nicht mehr der vorgeschobene Grund der Feier, der letzten Nacht ein. Aber die Bande findet immer einen Anlass. Die Stimmung war gut, alle wollten auch mit ihr Anstoßen und so kam es, dass sie eindeutig zu viel getrunken hat. Das ist eigentlich nicht ihre Art, aber an diesem Abend hat sie sich von der guten Laune ihrer Kameraden mitreißen lassen. 

Einer nach den anderen verließ die Runde oder schlief einfach draußen auf dem Boden ein. Da es ihr dafür eindeutig zu kalt war und sie ebenfalls ihre Grenze erreicht hatte, lehnte sie sich zu dem Brünetten neben ihr, um sich, wie üblich, mit einem kurzen Kuss auf die Wange von ihm zu verabschieden und anschließend in ihr Bett zu fallen. Nur leider ging ihr Plan diesmal nicht auf, denn im ungünstigsten Moment drehte er sich zu ihr und schon lagen ihre kirschroten Lippen auf seinen. Erschrocken hatte sie sich von ihm gelöst, doch bevor Madara wieder ausreichend Abstand zwischen ihnen bringen konnte, hatte er sie gepackt und auf seinen Schoß gezogen. Seine Arme umschlangen die Schönheit, in seinen Augen glänzte der Alkohol und auf seinen Lippen bildete sich dieses spezielle, so selten zu sehende Lächeln, welches sie seit Wochen in ihren Träumen verfolgt. 

Seine gebräunte nackte Haut berührt ihre blasse, sie spürt seinen warmen, gleichmäßigen Atem in ihrem Nacken. Noch schlief er. Sobald er aufwacht, wird alles anders sein, für immer. Wie konnte das passieren? Was haben sie nur getan? Sicher, es ist feige von ihr, ihn nicht zu wecken, Aber wer kann es ihr verübeln? Nur noch ein bisschen schweben, diese heile Scheinwelt genießen. Die Realität wird sie schon früh genug einholen, dass war ganz und gar unvermeidbar. Sie hofft nur inständig, dass er ihr lautes Schweigen nicht hört und ihr noch ein paar dieser kostbare Momente bleiben. Noch immer sind ihre Lider geschlossen und allmählich wird ihr ein wenig schwer ums Herz. Wie sollte es jetzt weitergehen? 

Es darf nicht sein, dass sie ihn verliert. Er ist doch immer noch ihr bester Freund! Ihr Herzschlag beschleunigt sich ganz von selbst, als der Mann hinter ihr beginnt sich zu regen. Er wacht auf. Jetzt ist es also so weit. Gequält kneift sie ihre Augen zu. Madara ist nicht bereit für das, was jetzt kommt. Ganz und gar nicht! Sie verweigert jede weitere Bewegung. Vielleicht würde er einfach gehen, wenn er denkt, dass sie noch schläft, und sie können so tun, als wäre das hier nie geschehen. Er würde es wissen, sie würde es wissen. Aber es musste ja nie jemand ein Wort darüber verlieren und sie könnten weitermachen wie vorher. Nichts musste sich ändern. 

Steif liegt sie nun vor ihm, klammert sich innerlich fest an diese winzige Hoffnung, dass es doch noch diesen Ausweg gibt. Die Schwarzhaarige spürt seine Brust noch immer in ihrem Rücken. Ob er es hören kann? Ihren verräterisch lauten Herzschlag? Seine Atmung verändert sich und sie ist sich nun vollends sicher, dass er aufgewacht ist. Sie hatte in den letzten Minuten viel Zeit gehabt, sich seine Reaktion auszumalen und hat wirklich mit allem gerechnet. Mit einem leisen Abgang, einem überforderten, gemurmelten 'Scheiße' oder auch einem amüsierten Grinsen und einem Vorschlag zur Freundschaft mit gewissen Vorzügen, letztlich ist er ja auch nur ein Mann. Aber damit nun wirklich nicht! 

Der Arm, der bis eben noch locker um ihr gelegen hatte, fasst sie nun fester und drückt sie dicht an ihn. Sie fühlt seine Lippen flüchtig an ihrem Nacken. „Ich weiß, dass du wach bist.“ Ertappt lässt sie ihren angehaltenen Atem entweichen, dreht sich in seinen Armen und wieder lässt er es nicht zu, dass sie Abstand zwischen ihnen bringt. Fragend sieht Madara in seine grünen Augen, die sie immer an einen Nadelwald erinnern. Nun liegen unter ihnen kleine dunkle Schatten. Die dunkelbraunen Haare stehen in allen Himmelsrichtungen von seinem Kopf ab. Sein Blick ist unmöglich zu deuten. Verunsichert, wie sie ist, kann und will sie ihn im Moment nicht standhalten, sodass ihre Augen zu den Narben auf seiner nackten Brust wandern. Sie weiß absolut nicht, was sie jetzt sagen soll, aber sie weiß auch, dass er ihre Worte abwarten wird. Egal, wie viel Zeit sie sich dafür nehmen würde. 

„Ist es jetzt vorbei, Kakuzu?“ fragt sie leise in die Stille hinein, die sie minutenlang umgeben hat. Die Schwarzhaarige hört ihn tief einatmen, aber sie schafft es jetzt einfach nicht, ihren Blick zu heben und die Bestätigung in seinem Gesicht zu lesen. Sie würde diesen reuevollen Ausdruck in seinen Augen nicht ertragen. Nach einer ganzen Weile, die ihr wie eine kleine Ewigkeit vorkam, spürt sie seine Fingerkuppen, die unendlich sanft über ihren nackten Rücken streicheln. „Oder es fängt gerade erst an. Die Entscheidung liegt ganz bei dir.“


	4. Fourth December

Was will dieser Kerl nur? Mit defmitiv zu schnell pochendem Herz geht sie aus der Lesung vor den Hörsaal, wird dabei von Touka angerempelt und darf ihre Sachen vom Boden aufsammeln während Touka hämisch kichert und dann davonstöckelt. Dass sie ihren Kram nicht alleine aufheben muss, sieht die Zicke leider nicht mehr; Madara dafür schon, und bekommt daher beinahe einen Herzstillstand. Tobirama Senju. Hilft. Ihr. Gerade. Vor den Augen aller anderen!? WAS? 

Er sagt kein Wort, legt nur ihre Stifte und die Blöcke ordentlich wieder in ihre schwarze Tasche, während sie ihn mit höchstwahrscheinlich bis zum Boden reichender Kinnlade anstarrt. Bevor er das allerdings bemerken kann, schließt sie ihren Mund und streicht sich verwirrt eine einzelne Strähne aus dem Gesicht.   
"Äh. Also, hier bin ich!"  
Die versucht, die Situation noch zu retten, doch mit nur einem Blick aus diesen umwerfend hellbraunen Augen bringt er sie zum Verstummen, worüber sie sich ärgert. Auch wenn er noch so heiß, klug, reich und beliebt ist das Recht, ihr den Mund zu verbieten, hat er nicht. 

"Wer war das?"  
Fragt er und hilft ihr gleichzeitig auf.  
"Touka. "   
Die Schwarzhaarige murmelte, da es ihr eigentlich nicht passt, zu petzen. Sie kommt auch ohne ihn zurecht, irgendwie. Er nickt nur, sieht sie immer noch an, und Madara merkt, dass sie langsam rot wirt.   
"Was war denn der Grund dafür, dass du mich in Bio nicht in Ruhe lassen konntest?"  
Fragt sie und verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust, als könnte ihr diese Geste mehr Selbstvertrauen geben nur schade, dass dieses in seiner Gegenwart immer wieder zerbröckelt. ...   
"Du." 

Wenn er ihr so kommt, kann er gleich wieder gehen. So nicht. Mit schönen Worten lässt sie sich nicht gerne einfangen. Das ist ihr schon mal passiert, und sie hat daraus gelernt. Madara zieht die Augenbrauen hoch und sieht ihn abwartend an. In seinem Blick ist für einen kurzen Moment Irritation zu lesen, und so etwas wie, Faszination? Tja, sie schmilzt eben nicht mehr bei kitschigen Worten dahin, sein Pech. ...   
"Nein, im Ernst jetzt. Darf man dich denn auf einen Kaffee einladen?"   
Das kommt jetzt überraschend, doch sie weiß die Antwort schon: Ja. Fies, wie sie aber nun mal ist, lässt sie ihn zappeln. Ganz schön lange, aber er bleibt bei ihr stehen auch, wenn sich nach zwei Minuten leichte Unsicherheit in seinen Augen zeigt. 

Dann entscheidet sie sich, ihn vom Haken zu lassen. "Ja, man darf." Ein raues Lächeln schleicht sich auf die sonst so emotionslosen Gesichtszüge des Silberhaarigen, und diesmal bleibt es für mehr als nur einen Moment.   
"Dann komm mit"  
Er nimmt ihr einfach ihre Tasche ab und geht los.   
"He, was?"  
Fragt sie laut und geht hinterher. Aber er lacht nur, und es hört sich wundervoll an. Touka's belämmerter Blick, als sie nebeneinander an ihr vorbeigehen, ist die Sache gleich doppelt wert. ... 

"Mir ist aufgefallen, dass ich dich kaum kenne."   
Ach ja? Sonst weiß er ja auch immer alles, aber den Kommentar verkneift sie sich.   
"Ist auch beabsichtigt. Wenn mich zu viele Leute kennen würden, wäre mein Image zerstört"  
Sagt sie nur und trinkt einen Schluck Kaffee. Er lächelt schon wieder. Die blonde Kellnerin mit dem zu weit ausgeschnittenen Oberteil wirft euch einen bitterbösen Blick zu, den Madara mit einem freundlichen Lächeln erwiedert. Noch nie haben ihr Blicke von anderen so wenig ausgemacht wie eben.  
"Dein Image als was ... Unbekannte?"  
Er rettet sich noch schnell und rührt, den kleinen Löffel mit zwei Finger haltend, in seiner eigenen Tasse herum. Er lernt schnell.   
"Vielleicht" 

Die Sonne scheint. Das kleine Café nahe der Uni ist aber fast leer, was ihr sehr gelegen kommt, mit vielen Leuten um sich herum fühlt sie sich unwohl. Jetzt aber, wo nur Tobirama Madara gegenüber sitzt, fühlt sie sich gut, seltsam leicht, und auch, gemocht? Tobirama. Er hat sie gebeten, ihn so zu nennen. 'Senju klingt so steif', hat er gesagt und schief gelächelt. Es ist genau dieses Lächeln, das bei ihr alle Sicherungen ausfallen lässt ... Und er weiß das. ...   
"Ich mag kein Brot." 

"Wie bitte?"  
Fragt sie und setzt leicht verwirrt die Tasse ab, aus der sie gerade wieder einen Schluck nehmen wollte. Er lacht. Offenbar ist ihr Blick mehr als nur iritiert aber wer mag denn auch schon kein Brot?   
"Es stimmt. Ich mag es einfach nicht."  
Er gibt es zu und daraufhin geht alles ganz schnell. Schon am Ende des Nachmittags kennen sie sich besser, als sie es in nur wenigen Stunden für möglich gehalten habt. Wie ein Gentleman, der er ist, begleitet Tobirama sie nach Hause. Sie unterhalten sich prächtig, die Luft ist angenehm warm und es weht genau die richtige Art von Wind. Und irgendwie ist der Weg zu kurz. An ihrer weißen Haustür verabschieden sie sich schließlich, obwohl es beiden nicht gerade leicht fällt. 

"Man sieht sich."  
Sagt er und wuschelt ihr durch die pechschwarzen Haare. Empört über diese Frechheit nimmt sie ihm seine weiße Mütze mit goldenem Senjusymbol weg, aber er lacht nur.   
"Kannst sie mir ja morgen wiedergeben. Aber pass gut auf sie auf ja?"   
"Mal sehen. Das kommt darauf an, wie sehr ich meine Biolesung morgen genießen kann."  
Er lacht.   
"Schlagfertig, hm? Aber immer noch kleiner als ich. ... Gute Nacht!"   
Und damit geht er, dreht sich an der Ecke noch einmal um und grinst, das erkennt sie sogar in der Pämmerung und dem schummrigen Licht der Straßenlaternen noch. 

Als sie später am Abend ihre Tasche neu packt, fällt ihr etwas auf, das vorher ganz sicher nicht darin war: ein kleines Papierkügelchen. Mit den Fingerspitzen nimmt Madara es zwischen ihrem Bioblock und ihrem Kugelschreiber heraus und entfaltest es. Die schwarze Tinte und die einzigartige Schrift springen ihr sofort ins Auge, und sie lächelt.   
"Morgen wieder?"  
Liest sie leise vor.  
"Vielleicht"   
Sagt sie in den leeren Raum hinein und muss lächeln, als ihre Onyx farbigen Augen auf die Mütze neben ihrem Bett liegenbleiben. Morgen wirt sie Tobirama so oder so begegnen. Und selbst wenn nicht, er wird einen Weg finden, seine Mütze zurückzubekommen.

Zu Nicolaus gibt es den letzten Teil. ;)


	5. Fifth December

"Izuna!"  
Sie ruft verzweifelt und fühlt sich im selben Moment schon gegen die Wand gestoßen. Ungestüme Lippen pressen sich auf ihren Hals, hinterlassen eine brennende Spur aus Leidenschaft und Hunger.   
"Diagnose: verliebt... beziehungsweise erregt"  
Stellt er leicht keuchend fest und leckt sich über die Lippen. Sein weißer Arztkittel verknittert zwischen ihren eng zusammengepressten Körpern, aber niemand von ihnen achtet darauf. Ihr Atem geht unregelmäßig, ihr Blick hat sich in dem des jeweils anderen verhakt und es sieht nicht so aus, als würden sie sich in den nächsten Mīnuten lösen. 

"Doktor!"   
Die schrille Stimme der Assistentin und das ungeduldīge Ruckeln an der verschlossenen Türe brechen den Bann. Widerwillig schiebt er sich einige Zentimeter von ihr weg, sagt laut in Richtung Tür:   
"Ich bin beschäftigt. Was immer Sie wollen, kommen Sie später wieder!"  
Und spielt abwesend mit einer ihrer schwarzen Haarsträhnen. Das beleidīgte Schnauben auf der anderen Seite der Tür zaubert ein Grinsen auf ihr blasses Gesicht. Tja, Doktor Izuna ist eben ihr ganz persönlicher Arzt ... 

"So"  
Reißt ein kehliges Knurren sie aus ihren Gedanken und sie finde sich in den schwarzen Augen ihres Leib- und Seelendoktors wieder.   
"Wo waren wir stehengeblieben?"  
"Diagnose: verliebt"  
Sie hat schon so eine Ahnung, wie das hier enden wird und Madara sollte Recht behalten.   
"Wir sollten gleich mit der Behandlung beginnen."  
Sagt er gelassen, aber in seinen Augen brennt ein gefährliches Feuer.   
"Von mir aus. Aber lieber zuhause. Hier ist es mir zu ungemütlich."  
"Wenn du glaubst, es noch vier Stunden ohne mich aushalten zu können, geh ruhig nach Hause."  
Das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht ist unübersehbar. 

Sie überlegt.   
"Ich glaube, ich warte draußen. Ich hab schließlich Zeit."  
Meint sie dann, und er nickt zustimmend. ...   
"Sehr gut. Es sieht so aus, als wäre es bei uns beiden ein schwerer Fall von Verliebtheit, das muss man so schnell wie möglich behandeln. Mach dich auf was gefasst."   
Damit wendet Izuna sich wieder seinen Unterlagen und Aufzeichnungen zu, als wäre nichts geschehen. Sie seufzt, dann geht sie ins Wartezimmer, mit einem breiten Lächeln im Gesicht. Als ob man Verliebtheit so schnell heilen kann.


	6. Sixth December Nicolaus

Zwei Tage hat sie nun schon ruhige Biolesungen. Tobirama sitzt zwar weiter hinter ihr, aber er nervt sie nicht mehr, er nimmt nur ab und zu ihre Haare zwischen zwei Finger und dreht sie hin und her, oder er flüstert ihr etwas ins Ohr, das sie zum Lächeln bringt. Und als er ihr eines Tages in 'aller Öffentlichkeit seine heißgeliebte Mütze aufsetzt, ist es kein Geheimnis mehr: sie sind nicht mehr nur die guten Freunde, als die man sie bisher abgestempelt hatte. Das Problem ist nur, dass sie nicht zusammen sind oder zumindest noch nicht. Denn gefragt hat er nicht, und sie wird sich sicher nicht dazu hinreißen lassen, ihn zu fragen; das soll er schon selbst machen. Auch wenn es ewig dauern wird, auch wenn er vielleicht das Ganze zwischen ihnen nur als Spiel ansieht dann, oder erst recht dann, wird sie kein Wort sagen. Klar, man fühlt sich bescheuert und dumm dabei, aber es ist in ihren Augen die beste Strategie, nicht weniger würde er von ihr erwarten. 

"Wie hat dir der Abend gefallen?"   
Sie wird rot.   
"Du hättest nicht -"  
Beginnt sie, aber er unterbricht sie.   
"Ich wollte aber."   
Sie schüttelt gespielt verzweifelt den Kopf, innerlich veranstaltet ihr Gefühlsleben aber gerade eine Party, die sich sehen lassen könnte. Tobirama hat Madara einfach mal so ins beste Restaurant der Stadt eingeladen. Mit mehreren Gängen, Besteck, das schon teuer geglänzt hat, lauter reichen Leuten um ihnen herum und einer Speisekarte, deren Preise pro Essen bei bis zu 20€ aufwärts anfangen. Nie im Leben wäre sie dort hingegangen, aber wer sie da eingeladen hat ist Tobirama und mit ihm ist sowieso alles anders. Mit ihm hat es ihr nichts ausgemacht, dass sie in mitten zwischen Anzügen und Kostümen in ihren Jeans und Pullovern dagesessen haben. Mit ihm hat sie sich nicht um die teils amüsierten, teils angeekelten Blicke gekümmert, die ihnen die anderen Gäste dort geschickt haben. Alles war ihr egal, Hauptsache, er war da. 

"Alles ok bei dir?"  
Ihre Onyx Augen treffen mit einem metaphorischen Aufprall auf stürmisches hellbraun. Ihre Blicke verhaken sich ineinander, dann nickt sie kurz; er nimmt ihr das nur leider nicht ab und sieht sie seltsam an. Ein Hauch Unglauben, gepaart mit ...Besorgnis? Die Uhr der Kirche in der Nebenstraße schlägt halb 1 Abends, die kühle Nachtluft umweht ihre Nasen und es riecht nach Regen, aber sie stehen immer noch da und sehen sich an. Irgendwann, nach einer Ewigkeit, greift er mit einer Hand in die Innentasche seines dunkelblauen Mantels ohne den Blickkontakt zu lösen, nimmt etwas heraus und legt es in ihre automatisch hingehaltene Hand. Ihre blassen und kalten Finger schließen sich um Papier, das leise knistert. Immer noch sehen sie sich an, lösen ihre Augen keine Millisekunde von denen des anderen, sogar Blinzeln dauert für beide viel zu lange. Aber dann muss die Schwarzhaarige das Papier ansehen. Ihre Neugier hat die Fastination K.0 geschlagen und tanzt gerade siegestrunken herum .... 

Die schwarze Tinte ist trocken, kein bisschen verwischt, die Schrift gerade und ordentlich, leserlich und hat etwas exotisches. Die Worte sind einfach, aber es ist mehr, als sie sich vorstellen hätte können. Auf dem zerknitterten Papier steht: 'Ich liebe dich. Willst du, dass ich bleibe?' Ganz langsam sieht sie hoch, lässt dabei versehentlich das wertvollste Stück Baum, das sie je gesehen hat, fallen, und wieder treffen sich ihre Augen, wieder verschwimmt alles um sie herum in unwichtige, dunkle Farbenwirbel. Wie in Zeitlupe atmet sie tief ein, lacht zittrig und fällt ihm um den Hals, während Madara immer wieder ihre Zustimmung in seinen Mantel flüstert. Dass er es perfekt verstanden hat, erkennt sie sofort an seinem rauen Lachen, seiner erstickten Stimme, als er ihren Namen sagt, und an der Art, wie Tobirama sie an sich drückt, als wolle er sie nie wieder loslassen. 

"Immer. Jeden Tag. Geh niemals weg. Niemals, ja?"  
Er lächelt schief.   
"Rechne damit, mich von heute an auf den Fersen kleben zu haben."   
Sie lacht und sieht ihm wieder in die Augen.   
"Das macht mir nichts aus. Du kannst so viel an meinen Fersen kleben, wie du willst, solange ich dich in der Nähe habe, ist es mir egal wo du genau bist."   
Seine Augen blitzen kurz auf.   
"Dass auf, was du dir wünschst. Wenn du es laut sagst, geht es schneller in Erfüllung als du denken würdest."   
"Ach ja? Das wollen wir doch mal sehen, wie du an meinen Fersen kleben willst!"  
Sagt sie übermütig und läuft los, kurz nachdem er ihr in einer fließenden Bewegung noch ein letztes Stück Papier in die Tasche seines Pullovers steckt. Dieses wird sie zwar erst später am Abend bemerken, aber es wird an dem Anruf schuld sein, den sie überglücklich machen und ihn damit aus dem Halbschlaf reißen wird. Wer hätte gedacht, dass die sonst so nervigen Papierkügelchen auch mal etwas Gutes beinhalten könnten?


	7. Seventh December

"Papa!", sagt seine Tochter aufgeregt. "Sarada, Papa ist auf Mission", antwortet sie. Lange ist er schon weg. Ihr ist klar das er sich damit irgendwie, selbst bestrafen will, seine Reue zum Ausdruck bringen. Doch wenigstens zur Adventszeit könnte er doch kommen, oder wenigstens einen Falken schicken. "Papa!", sagt das jetzt schon fünf jährige Mädchen wieder und zeigt zur Türe. Madara dreht sich um und sieht ihn im Türrahmen stehen. "Hallo, Madara-chan", lächelt er, als sie ihm fast schon um den Hals fällt. Seine und Sakura's Tochter klammert sich an die Beine ihres heißgeliebten Papas und lacht glücklich. "Sie ist groß geworden", sagt er und sieht sein kleines Mädchen an. "Ein Jahr ist eine lange Zeit", meint die Schwarzhaarige Schönheit nur. "Mag sein. Aber jetzt bin ich wieder da" meint er nur und hebt Sarada hoch. "Wo ist Sakura?" Und prompt kommt die eben genannte und fällt ihrem Mann um den Hals. "Sasuke-kun!" Sie muss schmunzeln und erwiedert:, "Da." Er zieht noch Madara mit an seine Brust und gibt ihr einen Kuss auf den Scheitel. Er genießt einfach das Gefühl, heimgekommen zu sein.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke hat in diesem OS nachdem vierten Shinobiweltkrieg, nicht nur Sakura sondern auch Madara geheiratet.  
> Madara hat es überlebt indem sie noch ein wenig jünger wurde.  
> Ihr wurde über die Hälfte des Chakras versiegelt, damit sie nicht auf dumme Ideen kommt.
> 
> Ich hoffe es hat euch bis jetzt gefallen. :D


	8. Eighth December

Aufgeregt und nervös kribbelt Madara's ganzer Körper, so wie es nur diese ganz besonderen Momente im Leben hervorzurufen vermögen, als hätte jemand einen Mentos in ihre innere Cola gekippt und wartet nun auf das ereignisreiche Ergebnis. Sie lässt sich wartend in den bequemen großen Sitz mit der Nummer fallen, die ihr dir Karte zugewiesen hatte, mit einem einwandfreien Blick auf die Leinwand. Ihre rothaarige Begleitung taucht neben ihr auf, mit einladend duftendem Popcorn in der Hand, und setzt sich sogleich auf den Platz zu ihrer Linken. Mito schenkt ihr ein goldenes Lächeln, aber sie sieht ihr an, dass auch sie nervös ist, dass ihre Hände und ihr Herz auch prickeln. Erste Dates sind jedes einzelne Mal aufs Neue etwas Einzigartiges. Ihr Brustkorb spannt sich an und ein glückliches Feuerwerk entlädt sich in ihm. Das verspricht interessant zu werden.


	9. Ninth December

Eisig kalt pfeift der Nachtwind durch die undichten Fensterritzen und die glanzlosen Raufaserwände werden vom blassweißen Mondlicht angestrahlt. Sie sollte längst schlafen, wie alle ihre Zimmergenossinnen, doch ihr Blick wandert hellwach in dem kleinen Raum mit den vier Doppelstockbetten umher, denn ihr Körper friert wie wild und ansonsten hat eine Klassenfahrt auch nicht viel Gemütlichkeit zu bieten. Langsam und vorsichtig schleicht sie deshalb durch den muffigen Flur, vorbei an mehreren massiven Holztüren. Es ist totenstill. An der vorletzten Tür hält sie inne und horcht daran, auch nichts zu hören. Behutsam öffnet Madara sie und sieht sich in dem Zimmer um, die Jungs schlafen alle. Auf zehenspitzen schleicht sie sich rüber zu Kisame, der sich tief und fest im Land der Träume befindet und leise schnarcht. Die Schwarzhaarige klettert sachte, wie eine Katze über ihn rüber, legt sich mit unter seine Decke und drückt sich an ihn, wohlig grummelnd zieht ein Lächeln über seine Lippen. Er ist so schön warm! Er ist zwar ihr Freund aber empfindet sie mehr, als nur Freundschaft für ihn.


	10. Tenths December

Entspannt sitzt sie am Fensterplatz der Straßenbahn, die sich ratternd und stetig ihren Weg über die weit verzweigten Gleise der Stadt bahnt. Draußen rauschen die Gebäude, Autos und Menschen vorbei, die alle ihr eigenes Gedankengut mit sich rumschleppen. Während in ihrem linken Ohr der Kopfhörerstöpsel steckt und ihr ihren Lieblingssong um die Seele schmiert wie eine wohlige Decke. Madara's Blick wandert seelenruhig rüber zu ihrem Sitznachbarn, in dessen Ohr sich das zweite Ende des Kabels befindet, und der gerade seinen eigenen Rekord bei Candy Crush zu überbieten scheint, während er konzentriert auf seinem Lolli herum knabbert und sein Fuß zum Song in ihren Ohren mitwippt. Aus einem plötzlichen Anflug von Langeweile und seichter Streitlust heraus, zieht sie ihm den roten Lollipop stibitzend zwischen den Lippen hervor und steckt ihn sich grinsend selbst in den roten Mund. Touka's Reaktion ist lediglich ein an Madara gerichteter fassungsloser Blick, welcher eindeutig seiner Süßigkeit hinterher trauert, kurz bevor er durch ihre Ablenkung das Level versemmelt. Grummelnd steckt er sein Handy ein, die Freiversuche sind erstmal wieder aufgebraucht. Munter fischt er dann in seine Jackentasche und angelt einen neuen, weiß Gott wie viele er noch da drin hat, Lolli heraus, den er sich sogleich wieder genehmigt, bevor er ihr ein breites Grinsen schenkt.   
Mmh Kirsche...


	11. Eleventh December

Müde und mit dem immer noch präsenten Basstrommeln der Boxen in den Ohren lehnt sie sich rückwärts gegen die harte Wand des Fahrstuhls, drückt den Knopf für ihre Etage und schließt die Augen. Ihre Gedanken sind prall gefüllt mit der Party, von welcher sie sich soeben erfolgreich nach Hause begeben hat, ihre Sinne sind noch benebelt von den letzten verblassenden Alkoholschwaden. Ein Lächeln zieht sich über ihre roten Lippen. Als sich die Türen des Aufzugs gerade schließen wollen, drängt sich eine Hand dazwischen und bringt sie wieder zum öffnen, und sie erblickt ihren charmanten Flurnachbarn von gegenüber. Mit dem sie bisher, leider kaum mehr als ein 'Hallo' gewechselt hat. Der junge Mann lehnt sich an die gegenüberliegende Wand und wartet mit ihr auf das Zugehen der Türen. Madara's Blick wandert offensichtlich über seine dunkle Jeans hoch zu seinen Fingern, weiter hoch zu seinem Hals, in sein Gesicht und in seine anziehenden onyxfarbenen Augen die sie ebenfalls offensiv begutachten. Etwas beschämt über ihr ertapptes Abchecken schaut sie zur Seite, muss ihn aber wenig später wieder ansehen. Die Ethanolreste in ihrem Blut und sein herbes Parfum bilden einen gefährlichen Cocktail, der sie auf ihre Unterlippe beißen lässt und sie streicht sich schmunzelnd eine Strähne hinters Ohr. Und als hätte Obito nur auf dieses einladende Signal gewartet, überbrückt er den Meter zwischen ihnen, nimmt ihr Gesicht in beide Hände und versiegelt ihre Lippen. Die Türen schließen sich und der Fahrstuhl trägt beide langsam nach oben.


	12. Twelfth December

So ein Geizkragen! Bittet man den doch ach so lieben Herrn Kakuzu nur um einen Gefallen, lehnt er es natürlich sofort ab! Boah! Der Mann war manchmal echt zum Kotzen! „Wieso denn nicht?", fragt sie verzweifelt, während sie ihm hinter her lief. „Wenn du nicht sofort die Klappe hältst, dann-" „Is' okay, is' okay! Hab' schon verstanden!"“ Missmutig starrt sie ihn an, oder eher gesagt seinen Rücken. Hmmm~, vielleicht konnte sie es ja damit versuchen! „Ich kenne dein Geheimnis ..." Sie weiß es?, denkt er sich erschrocken. Geschockt blieb Kakuzu stehen, was sie ein bisschen verwunderte. War es ihm etwa wirklich so peinlich, dass er keine Würstchen mochte?


	13. Thirteenth December

Zweifelnd sah sie zwischen Kopf und fehlenden Arm hin und her. "Für einen neu Anfang, sagst du...?" Nachdenklich lächelt Sasuke, als er über seinen restlichen Arm strich. „Du hättest ihn ehrlich sehen sollen ... er ist die Sache wirklich wert.“ Kopfschüttelnd wendet Madara sich wieder dem Formular zu. Sie wusste ja das ihm das wichtig ist, und das er seine Reue so auch zum Ausdruck bringen will, aber ausgerechnet seinen Arm als Symbol dafür 'weggeben'? „Hmmm~, was sehe ich denn da in deinem Gesicht?“, fragte der Schwarzhaarige neckisch. „Ist es etwa Sorge~?" Missmutig hielt sie ihm das Klemmbrett mit dem Zettel vors Gesicht. „Unterschrift." Grinsend nahm er ihr es ab und kam ihrer Forderung entgegen. Doch als sie seine Unterschrift sah stutze sie. Sasuke bemerkte natürlich ihren Blick und verstand sofort. „Ich war Linkshänder...“


	14. Fourteenth December

Besorgt sah sie ihren Kollegen an. Was hatte er denn bloß? Schon seit Tagen aß er nicht mehr so wie gewöhnlich und beschwerte sich über Bauchschmerzen. Betrüb sah Touka auf sein Essen, das er nur zu gerne verspeisen wollte. Ach, wie lecker das doch aussah ...   
Ihr Blick wanderte zu Hashirama, der sichtlich verzweifelt bei dem Anblick des jungen Mannes war. Er konnte ihn noch so gut untersuchen, doch eine Diagnose konnte er nicht feststellen. Wieder sah Madara zu dem Problemkind, welcher aber ihren Blick bemerkte. Leise kicherte Mito vor sich hin. Also für sie waren diese roten Wangen ein eindeutiges Symptom.


	15. Fifteenth December

Okay sie konnte vielleicht, eventuell etwas dafür das er sich bei ihrem Hausbesuch umziehen muss wegen einem verschütteten Glas. Aber wer sagt das er das nicht auch gerne macht? In Gedanken versunken starrt sie ihn an. Sie musste zugeben, sie hatte eine Schwäche für tätowierte Männer, aber ER! Holla die Waldfee, ihr Artz hatte ein neues Level von Sexyness erreicht! „Gefällt dir, was du siehst?“ Ups, da wurde Madara wohl erwischt. „Ich würde lügen, wenn ich 'Nein' sage...“, gab sie prompt zu. Peinlich war ihr das natürlich nicht, da sie eher eine flirtige Beziehung zu ihm hat. Ein Lächeln umspielt Tobirama's Lippen. „Schon mal darüber nachgedacht, selber welche zu bekommen?“, fragt er mit einem lasziven Grinsen im Gesicht, was sie wiederum etwas überraschte. Neckisch fing sie an zu Grinsen. „Wer hat denn gesagt, dass ich keine habe?“


	16. Sixteenth December

„Schon wieder?!", brüllte Butsuma wütend vom Dachboden der zugleich auch ein Trainingsraum ist. Schon wieder hatten sie seine Gewichte geklaut! „Dieses Mal war es Madara's Idee!" verteidigte sich Hashirama und zeigte hektisch mit dem Finger auf die Schwarzhaarige. „Bitte, was?!" „Genau, genau!“, stieg Izuna mit ein. „Es war von Anfang an nur Madara's idee!" „Leute?!" Zähneknirschend und leicht wütend blickt er auf sie herab, was sie natürlich etwas einschüchterte. Toll, jetzt durfte sie es mal wieder ausbaden! Siegessicher grinsten sich die zwei Vollidioten an. Denken war zwar nicht ihre Stärke, aber bei einer Sache waren sie sich sicher! Butsuma konnte wahrlich nie böse auf Madara sein!


	17. Seventeenth December

„So etwas kann ich nicht heilen?“, wiederhohlte Kisame leicht gereizt und verzweifelt. Wie meinte er das? Madara geht's doch eindeutig schlecht. Dagegen muss es doch irgendetwas geben? Resigniert seufzte der Arzt. Wie sagte er das jetzt am Besten? Durfte er es überhaupt sagen? Vielleicht hatte sie es ihm ja im Vertrauen erzählt... Wobei! Vertraute SIE etwa Kisame nicht mehr? Der Blauhaarige war doch der, der ihr am nächsten stand, wenn man sich nur auf die Gruppe bezog. „Du bist doch Arzt...", bemerkte Kisame nun ungeduldig, was dem Brünetten nur den Kopf schütteln lieB. „Aber kein Arzt auf dieser Welt kann ein gebrochenes Herz heilen.“


	18. Eighteenth December

„Du gehst die Sache auch ganz falsch an, Butsuma!“, behauptet die Schwarzhaarige Schönheit, während sie nach der nächsten, nassen Gabel griff. Verwirrt sah sie der Brünette an. „Wie meinst du das?“ „Na, jeder weiß doch,", belehrend erhob Madara das nun trockene Besteck. „Um das Herz einer Frau zu gewinnen, muss man sich einen Welpen anschaffen!“ Verdattert hob er seine Augenbraue. „Ah-, oder ein Katzenjunges!“, hängte sie noch schnell dran. Jeder hatte da ja so seine Vorlieben! Nachdenklich betrachtete Butsuma sie. „Kann ich dich noch was fragen...?" „Natürlich immer doch!“ Langsam bildete sich wieder ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. „Hund oder Katze?“


	19. Nineteenth December

„Guck mich nicht so an...“, knurrte sie den Blauhaarigen an, während sie nach ihrem Krug griff. Okay ja, sie war von der Polizei und er war ein Verbrecher. Aber! Wenn interessierte das?! Sie hatte verdammt noch mal Urlaub! Als ob sie dann noch arbeiten würde, nur weil DER Kisame Hoshigaki von den Sieben Schwertkämpfern aus Kirigakure, neben ihr saB, also bitte! „Wenn du unbedingt ins Kittchen willst, dann wend' dich an jemand anderes. Siehst du nicht, dass ich Feierabend habe?“, meinte Madara brummig und setzte zum Trinken an. Schallend fing Kisame an zu lachen. Sie war ihm aber Eine! „Hey, willst du nicht unserer Truppe beitreten? Du bist uns bestimmt eine Bereicherung.“


	20. Twentieth December

Eine Libelle fliegt über den nächtlichen See. Wenn der Mondschein ihre Flügel trifft, entsteht ein wunderschöner schillernder Lichtreflex, "Was ist das?", fragt er. Die Schwarzhaarige sieht hoch und lächelt. "Eine Libelle. Oh, schau!" Eine Zweite gesellt sich zur Ersten. Sie umkreisen einander, dann verschwinden sie im hohen Schilf. Izuna setzt ihr wie beiläufig ihre Kaputze auf, da sie leicht anfing zu zittern, und sagt abwesend auf das dunkle Wasser blickend: "Jetzt sind sie beide nicht mehr allein." Madara schluckt, traut sich dann aber doch und nimmt Izuna's Hand. Und als er seine Finger mit ihren verschränkt, weiß sie endgültig, dass auch sie beide nicht mehr alleine sind.


	21. Twenty one December

Sie verlässt den Kinosaal, ihre beste Freundin Mito neben ihr, und lacht mit ihr über den Film. Es war eine Komödie, der erste 'Black Butler', und sie haben sich kaputtgelacht. Der Anlass für diesen spontanen Kinoabend war allerdings leider weniger lustig: die endgültige Trennung von ihrem nun Ex-Freund. Gestritten haben sie sich nur wegen irgendeiner Kleinigkeit, das wäre weder unnormal noch schlimm. Was sie regelmäBig auf die Palme bringt, ist die Tatsache, dass Sasuke Uchiha sich nicht entschuldigt. Ob er es nicht kann oder nicht will ist ihr eigentlich egal, sie weiß nur, dass sie so diese Beziehung nicht mehr lange durchstehen wird. Und Mito, die sie völlig aufgelöst und allein in der Wohnung vorgefunden hat, beschloss sofort zu handeln: enthusiastisch wie sie ist, hat sie kurzfristig entschieden, heute diesen Film anzusehen. 

In der Halle auf der oberen Ebene, vor den Sälen 5-10, bleiben sie stehen. Es riecht nach Popcorn und Cola, nach Parfüm und altem Deo, und die Musik ist zwar nicht sehr laut, jedoch sehr störend. Mito's Armreifen klingeln, ihre Turnschuhe quietschen auf den frisch gewischten Fliesen und die Leute um sie herum lachen und reden übermütig durcheinander. "Und wie er das immer sagt: »Ja, mein Lord« - das Sollte sich Touka mal angewöhnen!", schwärmt Mito mit Herzchenaugen. Sie seufzt, lächelt aber. Der Brünette Freund ihrer besten Freundin würde ihr die Sterne vom Himmel holen, wenn er es denn könnte, eine simple Phrase wäre kein Problem für ihn. " ... und überhaupt, seine ganze Art! Der wäre doch einer für dich, hm?", fragt Mito und stößt ihr den Ellenbogen in die Seite, sodass Madara aus ihren Gedanken hochschreckt. 

"Hm? Was? Sebastian? Oh ..." murmelt sie und schiebt die Hände in ihre Taschen. "Ach, hör doch auf an diesen Sasuke zu denken!" Jetzt ist Mito echt sauer. "Kann ich aber nicht! Ich nein, eher nicht ich weiB, dass es dumm ist, aber ich-" "Sprich nicht weiter! Das würde mich nur zu sehr aufregen, Warte hier, ich komme gleich wieder", sagt die Rothaarige und rauscht in Richtung der Damen WCs davon. Zurück bleibt ein 5er Schein und der Geruch nach Orangen und Madara. Sie verschränkt ihre Arme, blickt ungeduldig auf die Uhr und seufzt. Wie langsam kann Zeit eigentlich vergehen? Ungeduldig sieht die Schwarzhaarige auf die schwarze Tür, hinter der ihre Freundin gerade verschwunden war. Obwohl, ... gerade? Vor etwa 5 Minuten mittlerweile! Genervt verschränk sie die Arme und kann einen erschrockenen Aufschrei nicht unterdrücken. 

Denn ganz plötzlich und ohne jede Vorwarnung geht das Licht aus; gruseligerweise spielt die Musik jedoch weiter. Madara versucht, sich zu beruhigen und atmet mehrmals tief durch, als plötzlich zwei starke Hände ihre Schulter umfassen und sie jemand rau und unbeherrscht auf den Mund küsst. Zuerst ist sie einfach zu geschockt. Ca. 15 Sekunden lang lässt sie den Mann durch ihren Schockzustand gewähren, obwohl die blasse Frau weißt, dass sie längst etwas tun müsste Spätestens, als er ihr sanft in die Unterlippe beißt, hat sie trotz der Dunkelheit eine sehr gute Ahnung, wer sich hier gerade ans Werk gemacht hat; doch gerade als sie sich losmachen will, geht das Licht wieder an und sie wird sofort wieder losgelassen. 

Verwirrt blinzelt die junge Dame in die plötzliche Helle, versucht irgendetwas zu erkennen, und als sich ihre pechschwarzen Augen wieder an die Lichter gewöhnt haben, sieht sie eine gewisse Person mit rotem Muskelshirt und Nachtschwarzem Haar aus der Menge herausstechend dem Ausgang entgegenschreiten. Ihr leicht entrücktes Lächeln wird jedoch unsanft von Mito unterbrochen, die mit ihren beringten Fingern vor ihrer blassen Nase herum wackelt. "Hallo? Was war denn bei dir los!?", will sie wissen während ihr Blick auf Madara's verwuschelte Haare und die abwesende Miene wandert. "Nichts. Mir ging es nie besser", sagt sie nur und grinst. Offenbar hat er es endlich geschafft, sich einmal zu entschuldigen. Mal sehen, ob sie ihm diesmal verzeihen wird.


	22. Twenty two December

Die hartnäckigen Strahlen der Sonne kitzeln sie an der Nase wach, sodass sie schließlich doch die Augen öffnet. Sie war zwar schon länger wach, aber es hat etwas Zauberhaftes, an einem schönen Morgen im Bett liegen bleiben zu können eingepackt in die dicke Winterdecke, das Zimmer noch halb abgedunkelt, damit man noch schlafen kann, und um sich herum die Vorahnung neuer Träume, die sie umgibt wie eine Wattehülle. Aber jetzt ist sie leider endgültig wach und weiß, dass sie definitiv nicht mehr einschlafen wird, auch wenn die bunte, blubberblasenartige Welt ihrer Träume so nahe, fast greifbar zu sein scheint Blinzelnd steht sie auf, hört aus der Küche munteres Gerede und Gelächter und muss beim Gedanken an ihren Mann, der heute ohne sie die Kinder zur Schule schicken wollte, unwillkürlich musste sie grinsen. Sie haben nämlich zwei ganz schöne Teufelsbraten bekommen. Es sind mittlerweile schon siebenjährige Zwillinge - Shisui ist ein paar Minuten älter als Izuna. Sie haben sie nach seinem Kleinen Bruder und ihrem kleinen Bruder benannt, da sie auch die Paten der zwei kleinen sind. Da beide mittlerweile tot sind. Mal sehen, wie Obito sich so schlägt . 

Als sie die Küche betritt, vergeht ihr das Grinsen und weicht stattdessen einem liebevollen, wenn auch erstaunten Lächeln. Das Bild, das sich ihr da bietet, ist ... ungewöhnlich um nicht zu sagen: bisher als unmöglich eingestuft gewesen, ihr Sohn, der seine Haare geerbt hat, steht auf einem Hocker und sieht zu, wie Obito gerade extra langsam Obst schneidet. Wie immer beherrscht ihr Mann seine Technik perfekt; die Küche ist sein Reich, der Ort, wo er sich austoben darf soviel er will. Und das nutzt er natürlich auch aus. Sasuke, der eher nach Madara kam, sieht diesem ebenfalls interessiert zu. Er hat sich auf die Anrichte gehockt, da er mit seinen stolzen sieben Jahren nun endlich auf die Arbeitsfläche klettern kann, und hat der Schwarzhaarigen den Rücken zugewandt. "Und immer schöne Würfel schneiden, seht ihr? So, So, So und So." Mit nun schon schnelleren Bewegungen zerteilt der Schwarzhaarige einen Apfel in identisch große Stücke, während ihre Knaben ihm mit großen Augen dabei zusehen. "Denkt daran: die Hände sind nicht zum Kämpfen da. Ihr braucht sie, um für eure Familie und Freunde gut zu kochen", ermahnt Obito die beiden zum vermutlich hundertsten Mal, während er eine Erdbeere in die Hand nimmt, sie einmal în die Luft wirft und wieder auffängt.

"Außerdem muss das Obst immer gewaschen sein auch das Gemüse natürlich", fährt er fort und trennt das grüne Blatt von Madara's Lieblingsfrucht ab. "Außer wenn es eine Schale hat!", verbessert ihn Sasuke und nimmt das Blatt zwischen zwei Finger während sein Vater die Erdbeeren und die Apfelstücke in zwei gleich große Boxen gibt und schlieBlich noch eine Banane hineinpackt. Dann bemerkt er sie, und auf seinem Gesicht erscheint ein Strahlen. "Morgen, Schatz!", sagt er, kommt mit langen Schritten zu ihr an die Tür und gibt ihr einen langen und ausführlichen Guten-Morgen-Kuss, obwohl ihre Kinder hinter ihnen ihre Abneigung deutlich zeigen. "Iiih, Papa küsst Mama!", rufen sie und Shisui hält Sasuke die Augen zu, aber er macht sich schnell wieder los. Die Schwarzhaarige lächelt in den Kuss hinein und begrüßt dann ihre Beiden mit einem Kuss auf die Stirn, wie jeden Morgen obwohl Shisui natürlich behauptet, dass er 'zu groß für sowas' ist. 

Obito legt ihr einen Arm um die Schultern und grinst ihren Kindern breit zu. "Na, freut ihr euch schon wieder auf die Schule?", fragt sie und sieht die beiden Brüder erwartungsvoll an; schlieBlich waren bis heute die kurzen Winterferien, die Direktor Sarutobi eingeführt hat, weil eben, einfach so? "Na klar!", ruft Shisui sofort und strahlt, sodass seine niedliche Zahnlücke weiter als sonst zum Vorschein kommt. "Ich will da nicht mehr hin", murrt Sasuke, der wohl bereits die Freuden des frühen Aufstehens genießt. Sofort kniet sich Obito mit seinen langen Beinen hin und sieht seinen Sohn herausfordernd an. 

"Aber wer soll denn sonst auf deinen niedlichen großen Bruder aufpassen?", fragt er leise, aber ernst. Sasuke windet sich, wie Obito hat er auch diesen übergroßen Beschützerinstinkt seiner Familie gegenüber ... jetzt wird sich zeigen, ob die Abneigung gegen die Schule größer ist. "Na gut, ich gehe", meint Sasuke widerstrebend und verdreht die Augen während Shisui ihm einen Faustschlag verpasst er hält nämlich nicht viel von diesem Beschützverhalten. "Sehr gut. Viel Spaß euch beiden!", sagt Obito, schließt die Zwillinge fest in seine Arme und drückt sie einmal kurz, dann bekommen beide noch je einen Kuss von Mama und stopfen noch schnell ihre Boxen in die Schultaschen bevor sie fröhlich gemeinsam das Haus verlassen. Kaum ist die Haustür ins Schloss gefallen, dreht sich der Schwarzhaarige zu ihr um. Das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht kennt sie nur zu gut ... und schon steht sie an der Wand, zwischen der Mauer und seinem Körper, und hat auf beiden Seiten ihres Kopfes je einen seiner Arme. 

"Endlich mal wieder Zeit für uns", sagt er leise und sie bekommt eine Gänsehaut bei seiner Stimme. Ruhig und tief. Und dabei ist seine Stimme erst der Anfang . "Obito, bist du sicher ...?", fragt die Schwarzhaarige Schönheit und merkt, das sie das ihrem Schlafshirt zu verdanken hat; eigentlich gehört es ja ihm, daher geht es ihr bis knapp über die Knie, aber das kann ihr heute wohl nicht mehr helfen. Er weiß genau, wie er sie in den Wahnsinn treibt "Wie sagt man so schön? Die Küche ist der Ort im Haus, wo man am Meisten lebt", sagt er und lächelt sie liebevoll an. Madara seufzt, da sie ohnehin schon weiß, dass es um sie geschehen ist. Spätestens wenn er sie anlächelt, fliegen bei ihr alle Sicherungen raus. "Also gut", flüstert sie ihm ins Ohr, und er schlingt sofort die Arme um sie. "Aber nicht in der Küche. Mir ist egal, ob das hier der Ort zum Leben sein soll, ich mach das sicher nicht nochmal an der Wand mit!" Er lacht rau, dann hebt er sie hoch und trägt sie ins Schlafzimmer zurück. "Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl."


	23. Twenty third December

Schweigend und mit geschlossenen Augen steht sie an der menschenleeren Klippe. Ihre Schuhspitzen ragen über den Rand in leere Luft hinaus, erst Hunderte Meter weiter unten kann man das Meer sehen, das an den klammen Felswänden hochschlägt und weiße Schaumkronen auf die Wellenspitzen zaubert. Ein kühler Wind fährt ihr durchs offene schwarze Haar, bläht ihre weite Jacke um sich wie einen Ballon und bringt den Duft von Sommerblumen mit, von der hinter dem Wald in ihrem Rücken liegenden Wiese, die sich gut zum Picknicken eignet. Das hat sie vor endlos langer Zeit mit Izuna herausgefunden. Aber diese Zeiten sind vorbei. Es fühlt sich an als wären Jahrmillionen vergangen. Hinter ihren geschlossenen Lidern spielt sich die gestrige Szene ab, etwa zur selben Tageszeit, am selben Ort, in derselben Position wie vor knapp 12 Stunden. 

《 "Hallo," der kleine brünette Junge hat es geschafft, sich mit seinem Papierflugzeug unbemerkt an sie heranzuschleichen. Wie alt war er nochmal? Sieben, vielleicht Acht Jahre? "Hey", sagt sie und schließst die Augen wieder. "Wo sind deine Eltern?" "Sie wissen nicht, dass ich hier bin", antwortet er nur unbekümmert, und als sie ihn erstaunt ansieht, liegt sein Blick auf dem weit entfernten Horizont. Schließlich war seine Mutter tot und sein Vater auf Mission. "Hast du keine Geschwister?", fragt die Schwarzhaarige ernst. "Nein", sagt er nur. "Mein Bruder ist tot." Für einen kurzen Moment befallen sie Zweifel zu ihrem Vorhaben, doch der Moment verstreicht. 

"Was willst du hier?", fragt sie und kann nicht verhindern, dass ihre Stimme schärfer klingt als gewollt; dem Kleinen scheint es jedoch nichts auszumachen, "Ich schicke ihm ein Flugzeug. Vielleicht gibt's im Himmel keine", sagt der kleine Sarutobi unsicher und betrachtet das gefaltete Teil in seiner Hand. Ein sanftes Lächeln legt sich auf ihre Lippen. "Wirf!", sagt sie auffordernd und tritt einen kleinen Schritt zurück, damit Hiruzen zum Werfen ausholen kann. Und dann fliegt das kleine Flugzeug, wird vom Aufwind mitgenommen und verliert sich irgendwo über dem Wasser. Sie sieht ihm nach, achtet dabei drauf, dass der Junge neben ihr nicht stolpert, und weiß trotzdem, dass sich an ihrem Entschluss nichts geändert hat. 》 

Heute steht sie wieder alleine an der steil zum Wasser abfallenden Klippe. Den kleinen Jungen hat sie nach Hause gebracht und sich dann eine weitere Nacht allein in dem großen Bett herumgequält, bevor es endlich hell genug zum Aufstehen war. Und jetzt wird es bald passieren. Gleich. In wenigen Minuten oder Sekunden. Ein Gedanke an ihn reicht ihr. Madara hält die Einsamkeit nicht mehr aus, den Gedanken, noch Jahre ohne ihn zu verbringen, und sie fällt, wird nicht wie das Papierflugzeug vom Wind getragen sondern sinkt gleich darauf in das eisige Meerwasser ein, von dem ihre Kleidung vollgesogen wird und das sie hinunterziehen will. Die Schwarzhaarige lächelt, als sie an Izuna denkt. Sein Lachen, seine Haare, die Zweisamkeit, seine liebevollen Blicke und Berührungen. Plötzlich fühlt sich das Meer um ihr an wie eine liebevolle Umarmung . Sie atmet tief ein.


End file.
